The Campfire Collection: Chapter 1
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: Read the author's note for details for this series
1. Chapter 1

AN: This series of stories are my grandmother's works, I am publishing them with her permission. Each story I will post as a seperate fanfic before combining them into the whole collection. The characters are replacing the person to protect the identity of the person in real life due to these being based on true events. Once again, all names have been changed for identity protection...

AN: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners

It was a cool, crisp, fall night during the harvest festival at Camp Animation. Different characters from cartoons were all gathered for a week of relaxation and fun. As was tradition, there was to be a bondfire the last night of the festival where they all,would gather around and roast marshmallows, eat s'mores, and tell stories.

"Well," Wanda said, "this has been a fun week, but now it is time for the story telling, who would like to go first?"

"I think I will," Lazlo said, "this is a story that has been passed down for 5 generations in my family. We all call it..."

-Fishing with the Demon Blob of Skillmen's Swamp-

"This story is about my way back-in-the-day Grandma's Uncle Thad." Lazlo started, "He loved fishing, as a matter of fact, it is rumored he caught a fish with his bare hands out of a river at the age of 9. Nothing, not even a hurricane, could keep him away from the river if the fish were biting. His favorite spot was deep in Skillmen's Swamp, I have see pics of big catfish he has pulled out of that hole, which is now infested with rattlesnakes and Black Widows. You see, his wife Marrie loved going to church, and it highly upset her that he would go fishing instead of to church with her. Eventually she had enough, she told him he could fish as much as he wanted to on Saturdays but had to go to church with her the following Sunday. Thad was a sly man, he figured it would allow him to get an extra day of fishing, so of course he agreed to the deal but he had no intentions of keeping it. Well, the week went by pretty quick, and just as they agreed, he was gone all day Saturday from dawn to dusk, catching a couple dozen catfish during that time. Well, Sunday morning came and Thad got up earlier than usual. Instead of putting on his Sunday best, however, he put on his fishing gear and left while Marrie was still sleeping. When she woke up and saw he had left, she was so angry that he had broken his promise that she considered getting a divorce. After being married to him for 15 years, she expected it to happen so she silently put on her dress and left for church. Meanwhile in the swamp, Thad was pleased with himself, not only had he tricked his wife into giving him extra time to fish, he had picked a good day to do so, he caught 7 fish in the last 30 minutes and was in the process of reeling in another when something caught his sharp eye. He noticed half a dozen rattlesnakes, which was odd since he had never seen more than 2 at once. Something about their behavior seemed off as well, hey were crawling over each other, but they seemed skittish in thier movements as if they were scared. At this point, he had reeled in his 8th fish, rebaited the hook, and cast it back out. As soon as the bobber hit the water, the snakes took off, scaring Thad a bit but he managed to calm himself down. That was short lived however since the rod suddently bent, and he knew the fight was on. After 10 minutes he realized the more he reeled it in, the more whatever it was resisted. Finally, it broke the surface, and the sight made his blood run cold. The first thing to emerge was the head, which was was grotesque looking. It was human like in appearence but had 4 inch horns sticking out of the top of its head and its skin looked like dark tanned leather, its eyes were solid red and appeared to be staring into Thad's soul. The upper torso soon emerged, which further terrified him, it was a featuress dark void, pulsating like a blob. He noticed the hands had 6 inch long nails sharpened to a point. It stood 7 feet tall when fully emerged and flashed a wicked grinas it started moving towards him. Thad was so scared he dropped everything and ran home. By the time he got there, his wife had just gotten home from church, which had ran a little late. He explained everything and she said it was probably a demon that was after him since he not only broke a promise to her, but also the Lord for not going to church when he promised he would. Needless to say, he never fished that spot again and never fished on Sundays unless he went to church first. The End"

"You call THAT scary? HA!" one of the others scoffed

"Then why are you trembling?" Lazlo retorted, causing that camper to shut up

"Who is next?" Wanda asked, in which no one answered, "Fine, I pick you" she pointed at a random camper, and he looked ready with a story


	2. Chapter 2

The next story will be told by Jake the Dog, look at "The Campfire Collection: Chapter 2" on my profile for the story


End file.
